Like Nothing Ever Happened
by xpunkxrawkxprincessx
Summary: PostRome. Lizzie and Gordo haven't spoken since they got off the plane and it's driving Gordo mad. Lizzie is going to certain extents to avoid someone who used to be her best friend. It's confusing them both, & making them bottle anger inside. FINISHED
1. The Confused, Lizzie's POV

Title: Like Nothing Ever Happened  
  
Summary: Post-Rome. Lizzie and Gordo haven't spoken since they got off the plane and its driving Gordo insane. Lizzie is going to certain extents to avoid the person who used to be her best friend. Its confusing them both, and making them both bottle anger deep inside of them. What will happen when one of them can't keep the anger bottled anymore?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
July 25 (Lizzie's P.O.V.)  
  
July 25. It was now exactly a month since I had talked to Gordo. This had to be some sort of record. I didn't know why I was doing this. I had liked the kiss, and I was pretty sure that Gordo had liked it too. So what was the problem?   
  
I hadn't told a soul what had happened in Rome. And I didn't plan on telling Miranda when she got back from Mexico in a week. I hadn't even told my mom.   
  
I sighed and tried to stop thinking of Gordo. It was hard to do. I liked him. God, did I ever like him. I might've even gone to the extreme of saying that I was in love with him. But it was hard to tell this to a person whom you hadn't spoken to in a month. I heard the phone ring, and had a pretty good idea of who it was that was calling.   
  
"Lizzie." My mom knocked on my door.   
  
"What?" I snapped. It wasn't like me to snap.  
  
"Gordo's on the phone." She said. I sighed.  
  
"Tell him I'm in the shower."  
  
"Lizzie-"  
  
"Mom, just tell him I'm in the shower, alright? I'll call him back later." I could hear my mom sigh.  
  
"Gordo," she said. "Lizzie's in the shower right now, can I have her call you back?" there was a pause. "Alright, kido. Okay. Bye." She said, and I heard her beep out of the conversation with him.   
  
"Thanks mom." My mom walked into my room and sat at the foot of my bed.   
  
"I can't believe that you always make me do that to him. Did something happen in Rome that I don't know about?"  
  
"No, mom. I just don't feel like talking right now."  
  
"Lizzie, the only person you've called since you got back from Rome is your grandmother." My mom said with a smirk. "Tell me why you don't want to talk to Gordo."  
  
"Mom-"  
  
"Tell me," she said. "Or you're grounded for the rest of the summer."  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Neither is what you're doing to Gordo. Now tell me why you aren't speaking to him!" my mom exclaimed. I glared at her. "That glare isn't helping your chances of getting out of this grounding."  
  
"Something happened in Rome." I told her after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Something like what?"  
  
"Something...something like a kiss." I said, not looking at her.  
  
"You kissed Gordo?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."  
  
"No, no, no! I'm not angry. I'm happy! Aw, my little girl has had her first kiss!"  
  
"It wasn't my first kiss..." I said.  
  
"What?" she said flatly.   
  
"I kissed Ronnie too, Mom."   
  
"That terrible little paper-boy who broke your heart?!"  
  
"He didn't break anything...and that's not the point."  
  
"What is the point?"  
  
"That I kissed my best friend!" I shouted. "I'm ashamed, Mom. Best friends aren't supposed to kiss the way that me and Gordo kissed." My mom didn't say anything to this. She just pursed her lips and looked at my floor.   
  
"Your room is a mess." She said. "Clean it." She made her way for my door, but before she closed it behind her, she put in, "And when you're finished, call Gordo." She then left and went down to the kitchen to make dinner. I sighed and started stuffing all the clothes on my floor into various drawers.   
  
I was finished in about ten minutes. I glared at the phone that was sitting on the table next to my bed. I wasn't going to call him. Not yet. 


	2. The Betrayed, Gordo's POV

CHAPTER 2  
  
July 25 (Gordo's P.O.V.)  
  
I looked at the phone on the wall, wishing that it would ring. Why wasn't she calling? It couldn't possibly take this long for her to take a shower. I considered calling her again, but chances were that she would just tell whoever answered to give me some other excuse to why she couldn't talk right now. But it was worth a try.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed her number. This time, Matt answered.   
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hi Matt." I said back. "Is Lizzie there?"   
  
"Let me go check." Said Matt. I heard him running up the stairs to Lizzie's room. He knocked and told her who was on the phone.  
  
"Just tell him we're eating." I heard Lizzie say in the back round. That hurt.   
  
"You tell him." Said Matt. Thank you Matt.   
  
"Just tell him, Worm!" She yelled.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine, just give me a second to pick up the phone." I head her say. "Hello?" said her exasperated voice in my ear. My heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Hi Lizzie." Was all I said.  
  
"We're about to eat." She said.  
  
"Oh. Ok." I replied.   
  
"Bye." She didn't even wait for me to say good-bye before she hung up. I sighed and slammed the phone back down. Why did I even try? I sat for a minute and thought about how angry I was, then decided to go down to the Digital Bean for some fries. I could put off my anger for some fries. 


	3. The Secrets' Out, Lizzie's POV

CHAPTER 3  
  
The Secrets' Out (Lizzie's P.O.V.)  
  
"You won't believe what Lizzie's been keeping from us, Sam." Said my mom at the dinner table.   
  
"Mom!" I hissed, giving her a look that said, 'Tell him and you die.' But, just like every other mom who can't take a hint, she decided to ignore the look and tell him anyway.  
  
"Lizzie was kissed in Rome." She said, winking at me.  
  
"What?!" my dad exclaimed, almost spitting out his food. "It was that little Roman popstar-wanna-be, wasn't it?" he was in an outrage. "I'll fly right back over there and bury him alive, I will-"  
  
"Dad!" I shouted. He stopped his ranting and looked at me. "It wasn't him. It was-um..."  
  
"It was that pretty-boy, Ethan, wasn't it?" he said flatly, almost shaking with rage. This wasn't like my dad.  
  
"No." I replied, looking at my food.  
  
"I bet it was Gordo." Said Matt in a mischievous tone. "That's why she won't talk to him. Boy that's stupid..." My dad glanced at me with a look that plainly said, 'Please tell me it wasn't Gordo...I don't want to kill him...' I simply looked around the table, and then stood up, storming out of the room. But only after giving my mom one last glare.  
  
I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me. I plopped down on my bed and tried to keep the tears from falling. Everything was all screwed up. And - as much as I hated to admit it - Matt was right. This was stupid. And I needed someone to talk to about it. But who?   
  
I couldn't talk to Matt; he'd just make fun of me. I couldn't talk to Gordo; well, you know why. I couldn't talk to my parents; my mom would get all mushy on me and my dad would get angry again. I couldn't talk to Miranda for another week. Who else was left to talk to?   
  
There was Kate. Wait...what was I thinking? I couldn't talk to Kate Sanders about my love life! But, then again, she had been pretty good about it in Rome. Still... Ah, who else was I going to talk to?   
  
I walked over to my desk and pulled my address book out of the top drawer. What? It wasn't like I had her number memorized or anything... I found her number and picked up the phone. I took a deep breath before dialing. Hey, it takes guts to call Kate Sanders about your love life. It rang three times before she answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi...Kate?" I said.  
  
"Yeah..." she said in that voice that only Kate got away with using.   
  
"This is Lizzie."  
  
"Oh." She replied in a slightly disappointed tone. "What do you want?"  
  
"Um...I was wondering if I could ask-"  
  
"Look, whatever it is, I'm sure you can talk to Gordo about it."  
  
"Kate, Gordo's the reason I called you." Kate seemed to be letting this settle in. Oh great, now she had me black-mailed.   
  
"Well," she said. "Can't you talk to your mom about it?"  
  
"Would you talk to your mom about Ethan?"  
  
"Uh...good point."  
  
"So, can you help me or not?"  
  
"Lizzie, I don't see what you need my help for."  
  
"We haven't spoken in a month."  
  
"Woah, that has to be some sort of record."  
  
"That's what I said." I replied.  
  
"Ok. Why do you think you haven't spoken in a month?" Kate said. She suddenly sounded interested.  
  
"Because, I've been doing everything imaginable to ignore him."  
  
"What the hell for?!" she exclaimed. "What happened that could've possibly made you ignore Gordo?" now she sounded like Kate.   
  
"Well...uh..."  
  
"What?" she was interested again.  
  
"Well, the night before we left..." I was very hesitant. "We kissed, alright?" Kate made a sound like she spit out pop all over.   
  
"You kissed Gordo?!" she yelled in my ear.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have called..."   
  
"No!" she exclaimed. "Why in the world would you ignore him after a kiss?"   
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Was it terrible or something?"  
  
"Not at all..."  
  
"Do you think you were terrible?"  
  
"Not at all-wait, what?"  
  
"Never mind." Said Kate. "Has he called you."  
  
"Yeah. Lots of times."  
  
"Well, I know you like him..."  
  
"Kate, I do not like Gordo." I said. "I love Gordo."  
  
"That's sweet and all, but lets get back to the matter at hand. You're ignoring him. Why?"  
  
"Well, I was nervous around him on the plane. So I kept on putting off calling him when I got back."  
  
"And now, you're afraid that any chances you had with him are ruined because you wouldn't call him for a month." That's when it hit me. The reason I felt this way. I felt guilty for being so stupid. Kate was right.  
  
"Kate, you're right."  
  
"I know." She said, sounding like Kate again. "But don't think that just because I gave you advise on love, that we're best friends now. Because we aren't."  
  
"Didn't expect us to be."  
  
"Buh-bye."   
  
"Bye, Kate." 


	4. The Digital Bean, Gordo's POV

CHAPTER 4  
  
The Digital Bean (Gordo's P.O.V.)  
  
I walked into the Digital Bean and plopped down on a stool at the counter. I ordered some fries and moved to a small booth. It used to be that two other people would be sitting in the booth with me, but today it was all Gordo. I finished my fries in about ten minutes, but decided to stay and sit a while longer.   
  
I looked at a fly on the wall, and thought of swatting it and ending it's pathetic 48-hour life. But then, how would that fly be any different than me? I mean, sure, I've lived, and will live, longer than 48 hours, but the fly would still be squashed. Just like me.   
  
I looked away from the wall just in time to see Kate Sanders walking in. Great, this was all I needed. I was in no mood for Kate. But she spotted me and walked in my direction. What was she doing?  
  
"I thought I'd find you here." She said.   
  
"And?" I asked, not feeling like exchanging insults today.   
  
"Ok, I know this goes against everything I'm about, but you and Lizzie need my help." I raised an eyebrow at her. I didn't need help from Kate.   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me right. You might now realize it, but you and Lizzie need me." She said, sitting down across from me, but only after she glanced around to make sure that no one she knew was around.   
  
"Why do you want to help us?" I wasn't sure about this.   
  
"Because, deep down inside of me, there's good." She said in a snotty and agitated voice. Oh yeah, that was really showing me her nice side...  
  
"No there isn't." she contemplated this for a moment.  
  
"Ok, you're right. I just don't want Lizzie to call me anymore." I snorted. Like Lizzie had actually called her about me. "Wake up Gordork," I hated that name. "I'm telling the truth." She sat back and looked at me with the most innocent (but fake) look that I had ever seen on Kate. I sighed.   
  
"Alright. I believe you. But if you pull ANYONE, I'll tell the entire school that you were nice to me." Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll work with you if you agree not to totally screw me over." I said, sticking out my hand. Kate looked a little surprised at the fact that I had used even remotely foul language. But then she stuck out her hand and shook mine. "Ok then." I said. "What's the plan?" 


	5. One Week Later, Lizzie's POV

CHAPTER 5  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
One Week Later (Lizzie's P.O.V.)  
  
My phone rang a week later, and I prayed that it was Gordo. The next time he called, I was going to apologize for being so stupid and beg him for my forgiveness. I ran to answer it and picked it up on the third ring.   
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Lizzie!" exclaimed Miranda's voice in my ear.   
  
"Miranda! Are you home?"  
  
"Duh. I wouldn't call you all the way from Mexico. It would cost us too much."  
  
"Oh...right..."  
  
"Anyway, can we meet at the Digital Bean? We have a LOT of catch-up to play."  
  
"Sure. Just let me run a brush through my hair and I'll get going."  
  
"Ok. Hey, call Gordo and tell him. I wanna talk to him too."  
  
"Uh...well...do you think just me and you can go?" I said. I was doing it again. "I mean, I've seen so much of just Gordo this summer...I want to see just Miranda for once." Now I was lying.   
  
"Ok..." she said, sounding a little confused. "See you there."  
  
I ran a brush through my hair, grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs.   
  
"I'm going to the Digital Bean, be back whenever." I called on my way out the door. I practically jogged all the way to the Digital Bean, and met Miranda at the front door. We smiled at each other and hugged.   
  
"I missed you SO much." She said.  
  
"I missed you, too." I replied, hugging my best friend again.   
  
"You've got to tell me everything about Rome." This brought me back to the reality of my situation.   
  
"Only if you tell me all about Mexico."  
  
"Deal." She said. We were just about to walk inside when I saw Gordo walking towards us. My jaw dropped, which didn't go unnoticed by Miranda. She turned around and saw him. "Gordo!" she exclaimed. She ran at him and they hugged.   
  
"Hello Miranda..." he said in a slightly winded voice. He looked up and saw me. "Lizzie." He said this as if he were saying hello to me.   
  
"We're going to the Digital Bean." She said. "You should join us."  
  
"He glanced at me. "I dunno..." he said.  
  
"Join us Gordo." She said in a pleading tone.  
  
"Well..." Miranda put on a pout. "If you insist." Then the tree of us walked into the Digital Bean and sat in a booth. Miranda sat between us, and for a while there was an awkward silence.  
  
"So..." said Miranda. "I hear that you two have been spending a lot of time together this summer." Leave it to Miranda to ruin everything.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Gordo. "Every waking moment." I slightly sunk down in my seat.   
  
"So," I said. "Miranda, tell us about Mexico."  
  
"You guys, I've been there four times before. The only think that changed is that I met a boy this time..."  
  
"You met a boy? Tell me...us about it." I said.   
  
"Well," she said. "His name is Markus, and he's REALLY hot." Said Miranda. Gordo snorted and shook his head. "Ok then, did you guys meet any special people in Rome?"  
  
"I did." I replied. "His name is Paolo." I said, glancing at Gordo. "He was cute, but he ended up being a real jerk. I don't like him anymore."   
  
"Oh..." said Miranda. "How about you, Gordo? Did you meet any girls?"  
  
"One." He said, pointedly looking at me. He didn't say anything after that.   
  
"Ok..." said Miranda. "Well, sounds like we all just had the perfect summer."  
  
"Yeah, perfect." Mumbled Gordo.   
  
"Did I miss something?" asked Miranda.   
  
"You didn't miss anything." I replied.  
  
"Bull shit." Said Gordo.   
  
"Gordo!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What? We're fifteen. It's gonna happen."   
  
"Fine." I said, sitting back and folding my arms across my chest.   
  
"I'll tell you what you missed, Miranda." Said Gordo. I looked at him in a pleading way. But he ignored it. "Lizzie left me behind the whole time we were in Rome so that she could go off gallivanting with some little Italian pop-star, and made me cover for her. Mind you, I almost got sent home. Then, at the end of the two weeks, Lizzie got to perform on stage in front of thousands of people with one of the best-known musical artists in Italy. Then, you'll really get a kick out of this one, we kissed." He said. Miranda looked more shocked than I had ever seen her. "We talked fine until we said good-bye. This is the most we've talked since. Perfect summer? Only for you two." I slammed my hand down on the table, making my friends jump, and everyone around us turn to stare.  
  
"How can you say that?" I growled at him. His eyes widened with what seemed to be fear. "My summer has been Hell. Sure, the performing with Isabella was awesome, but think about everything else that's happened."  
  
"Oh yeah, that kiss was terrible, wasn't it?"  
  
"No." it slipped out before I could stop it. Gordo stared at me for a second.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really." I replied.   
  
"This is beyond weird." Said Miranda. We had almost forgotten she was there.   
  
"Well, if it was good, then how come you wouldn't call me?" he said.   
  
"I dunno..." I said.  
  
"I'd like to know."   
  
"Because I'm a terrible person Gordo, is that what you want me to say?"  
  
"No!" he said defensively.   
  
"Then what do you want me to say?"  
  
"Anything!" he exclaimed, standing up. "Just don't ignore me." He walked away from the booth and out the door. I watched him go and started banging my head on the wall next to me.   
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I shouted.   
  
"I would appreciate if you would not come in here and cause a scene. You're not aloud in here for twenty-four hours. Good-bye." Said the new busboy. I stood up and left, Miranda following close behind me. 


	6. Kate's Backfire, Gordo's POV

CHAPTER 6  
  
Kate's Backfire   
  
My phone rang as soon as I walked in the door. I ran to answer it and caught it just in time.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gordo, how'd things go over?" asked Kate's voice.   
  
"Kate? How'd you get my number?"  
  
"I'm a cheerleader, I've got connections." She replied. She made it sound as if being a full-of-herself-cheerleader was a good thing.   
  
"It didn't go over well. We got in a fight."  
  
"Damn. I thought for sure my plan would work."  
  
"Oh yeah, let's tap into their phone-lines and listen to their conversations. That's a sure way to get me and Lizzie together."  
  
"Shut up. God, for once can you just not-"  
  
"Be right?" I finished for her. There was a long silence on the other end.  
  
"David!" my mom called up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah?" I called back.   
  
"I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No!"   
  
"Ok. See you in a few hours."  
  
"What did she say?" asked Kate anxiously.   
  
"How did you get this number again?"  
  
"Ugh. What the hell did your mom say?"  
  
"She's going to the store, ok? Why?"  
  
"What would you say if I told you that I could get Lizzie to come over to your house?"  
  
"I'd say you're crazy." I replied.   
  
"Where's your dad?"  
  
"At work. Once again, why?"  
  
"Oh...no reason. Lizzie will be over shortly. Tootles!" and with that, she hung up. 


	7. Resolved, Lizzie's POV

CHAPTER 7  
  
Insanity (Lizzie's P.O.V.)  
  
The phone rang at my house for what seemed like the millionth time. I picked it up and wasn't even allowed to say a greeting.   
  
"Lizzie. You have to go over to Gordo's house right now and make up with him. If it's not now, then it's never. You choose." It was Kate. I knew it was. But she hung up before I could reply.   
  
I thought for a few minutes about what she had just told me, and came to just one conclusion. It was now or never. I chose now. I quickly ran a comb through my hair, grabbed my purse, and ran out the door without even telling my mom where I was going.   
  
On the way to Gordo's house, I went over in my head what I was going to say to him. I reached the Gordon house in about ten minutes. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.   
  
Gordo answered the door with a not-too-surprised look on his face.   
  
"Hey." He said in a slightly nervous voice. He moved out of the way so that I could come in. "Listen," he said, closing the door behind us. "I'm sorry about today, I had no right to-"  
  
"Don't apologize, Gordo. You had every right to say those things." I said, taking a step towards him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so stupid this summer. My mom almost grounded me for the rest of the summer...again...because I was so stupid. Why was I so stupid Gordo?!" I exclaimed, getting really mad at myself.   
  
"Lizzie," said Gordo, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes. "It's ok. I forgive you."  
  
"Really?" I said. "After all I did this summer?"  
  
"After everything you've ever done to make me angry at you, I forgive you."  
  
"You mean you don't hate me?"  
  
"No. I could never hate you. Even when I'm mad at you, I can't hate you." He said, his hands still resting on my shoulders. I smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you." I hugged him with all my might, and he hugged me back. And we just stood hugging each other for what seemed like the longest time. But that was all right with me. I had Gordo back. 


	8. A Clean Slate, Gordo's POV

CHAPTER 8  
  
A Clean Slate (Gordo's P.O.V.)  
  
"Can we start over?" Lizzie said, pulling out of our hug.   
  
"Sure." I replied. Did this mean she wanted to start over from when we kissed, or start over just being friends? I didn't ask her. I didn't want to bring up the kiss right now.   
  
"We'll start right from where we left off." She said, answering my question and taking a step towards me. I was suddenly very nervous.  
  
"Well...ugh..." I stuttered. "I don't think we can find a plane to get off of right now," she laughed at this. It was good to see her laughing again.   
  
"Hey, me and Miranda are gonna go see a movie tonight. You wanna come?"  
  
"Uh...sure. What movie?"   
  
"Well, we were gonna see Seabiscuit. But, if you don't want to come, I'll understand-"  
  
"No, I'll come. What time?"  
  
"6:45. See you there?"   
  
"Yeah. Definitely."  
  
"Ok, see you then."  
  
"Right." I replied, stuffing my hands in my pockets.   
  
"Bye, Gordo." She said.  
  
"Bye." I said. Even though we had said good-bye, neither of us moved. We just stood and looked at each other. It had been so long since we had just been able to talk like this, and now we weren't doing anything. This was awkward. "So," I said. "Miranda will be there too?"  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie replied, taking a step closer to me. I had a sudden urge to turn, run up the stairs, hide in my room, and suck my thumb. Lizzie was so close I could see the little yellow flecks in her light brown eyes. I started breathing a little heavier. I wanted so badly to kiss her. But I didn't know whether that would scare her away, or draw her in. "Gordo..." she said. "There's something I've been meaning to do for a month now."  
  
"What's that?" I asked, taking my hands out of my pockets. I prayed she was going to do what I wanted her to do. She took a deep breath, grabbed me by my shoulders, and pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't a closed-mouth kiss like in Rome either. It was the kind of kiss that little kids gag about. I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her into the kiss a little more.   
  
Just then, I heard the front lock being turned. My dad was home from work. We quickly pulled away from each other just as my dad opened the door.   
  
"Oh...uh...hi Mr. Gordon." Said Lizzie, a little out of breath.  
  
"Why hello, Lizzie. It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Yeah...well...see you tonight, Gordo." She said, waving to my dad and running out the door.   
  
"Bye." I called to her, watching her run down the front walk. I could still taste her cherry-flavored lip-gloss.   
  
"Son," my dad said. "Lay off on the chap-stick a little."   
  
"Um...ok..." I replied, laughing in my mind. I ran up the stairs to start getting ready for the movie. 


	9. The Movies, Lizzie's POV

CHAPTER 9  
  
The Movies (Lizzie's P.O.V.)  
  
It was 5:30, and I was on the phone with Miranda, who was asking me all sorts of questions about Rome.  
  
"So, you and Gordo KISSED?"   
  
"Yes Miranda. For the fifth time, we kissed."   
  
"Eeew!" exclaimed Matt's voice in my ear.  
  
"Matt!" I shouted. "Get off the phone before I force-feed it to you through your tear-duct!"   
  
"Is that the reason you dumped that Paolo guy?"  
  
"One of the reasons. The other was that he was a lying little-"  
  
"Ok, don't need any more details than yes or no." she said.   
  
"Miranda," I said.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I think I'm in love with Gordo." I gave her a few moments to take this in. When she didn't say anything for a whole minute, I decided to say something.  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're not like, totally freaked out right now, are you?"  
  
"Hell no! This is awesome. I always knew that you guys would do something like this. Not with the help of Kate, but just the same, I knew it would happen."  
  
"Ok..." I replied, a little shocked by her response.   
  
"So," she said. "How was the lip-lock?"  
  
"Which one?" I said before I could stop myself.  
  
"There was more than one?!"  
  
"Well, I was over at his house before I called you..."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, is he a good kisser?"  
  
"Amazing beyond words."  
  
"Cool. For you." She put it.   
  
"Miranda," I said. "You've already seen Seabiscuit, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" but then she understood. "Oh, I see. Now that you're an item, there's no-"  
  
"We're not an item! Yet."  
  
"Whatever. I'm still left out."  
  
"Miranda, please! It's just this one time. And that's it! Please?"  
  
"Oh, alright. But just this once."  
  
"Thank you, Miranda! You are the best friend in the world!"  
  
"I know. Bye."  
  
"Bye." And with that, we hung up. I quickly dialed Gordo's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Gordo."  
  
"Oh, hi Lizzie."  
  
"Listen, Miranda just cancelled. You still wanna see the movie?"  
  
"Oh, sure." He replied, obviously trying to keep his cool.   
  
"Ok, see you at 6:45."  
  
"Yeah, see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." And with that, we hung up. I changed into faded blue jeans and a green skin-tight-midriff-baring-tank-top. I redid my make up, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair up into a ponytail on top of my head. I popped a mint into my mouth, and threw the rest of the pack into my purse. I glossed my lips and threw my lip-gloss into my purse as well. I checked to make sure that there was twenty dollars in my purse, and told my mom where I was going.  
  
I ran out the door at twenty after. Just enough time for me to get there by walking and still have time to get the tickets, snacks, pop-corn, and find our seats by the time the pre-views were starting.  
  
*********************************  
  
Gordo was waiting in line, and waved to me so I could see where he was. I joined him in line, and there was an awkward silence between us. The most we talked about while getting the tickets was when Gordo asked the woman for two tickets to Seabiscuit and I objected to him buying mine. It ended up that I bought both tickets and he bought all the food and snacks. He got the larger price, but I didn't complain. At least I got to pay for some of it.   
  
We walked into the theatre before the previews started.  
  
"Uh, let's sit in the back." I said.   
  
"Why?" he replied.  
  
"Because, the back is more fun."   
  
"We've never sat it the back when we came before."  
  
"Well, when I got back from Rome, my family and me went to the movies and we sat it that back and it was fun. Trust me." I said, pulling him down in a seat in the back. The only other group of people was in the front row. The lights dimmed and we settled into our seats. I was getting kissed during this movie. I was going to make sure.   
  
About twenty minutes into the movie, I felt Gordo watching me eat my popcorn. I turned and looked at him, but he quickly turned back to face the screen. I pretended to drop my purse, and grabbed a mint out of it when I bent to pick it up. I popped in into my mouth and turned back to face Gordo. I looked at him, and, after a few moments, he looked back at me. I leaned in slowly and kissed him. A gentle kiss.   
  
We pulled away slightly to look at each other.  
  
"What about the movie?" he asked me.   
  
"Screw the movie. Miranda's seen it, she can tell us about it." I leaned in again, kissing him more passionately this time. He pulled away just an inch from my face, with a confused look about him. Almost as if he wanted to ask me if it was ok for him to make out with me. I gave a slight nod.  
  
"Screw the movie." He said. Gordo leaned in and kissed me again. Then he pulled away again.  
  
"Gordo, what's the matter?"  
  
"Well...I was just wondering... Are you my girlfriend?"  
  
"Do you want me to be your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well then, I guess that makes you my boyfriend." I said. Gordo let out a sigh of content. He stood up and looked down at me.  
  
"Hey!" he called to the front of the theatre. The people in the front row turned around to face us. "She's my girlfriend!" he called to them, pointing at me. I grabbed him and pulled him back down into his seat.   
  
"Yeah!" called one of the guys in the front row. "Rock on G-Fry!" and another person up front whistled. I couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Gordo!" I hissed.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied. I was going to scold him, but then decided to do something else.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me."   
  
"Alright then..." and he kissed me again. I thanked the Lord for Gordo. He was finally my boyfriend. And I suddenly had a strong urge to stand up and tell it to the world. Well, at least the people in the front row. 


	10. Author's Note

Dear Readers,  
  
Thank you SO much for all of your great reviews! I didn't even get ONE bad one! That was the end of this story. I'm seriously considering writing a sequel. It would probably still be rated PG-13. I hope people will still follow the story if I make a sequel and it just so happens to not be rated PG-13. It probably will be though. Thanks again to all of the great reviewers! Tell me if you want a sequel!  
  
-Haleigh (a.k.a. krazy-glue-1030) 


End file.
